Le bon Dieu est en colère
by sarahkristall
Summary: Quand ça ne va pas et que l'orage s'y met. Destiel.


**LE BON DIEU EN COLERE**

**Note : Voilà je me suis lancée dans ce second OS. Toujours un peu de légèreté, mais surtout il reflète un peu mon état d'esprit du moment. C'est-à-dire que j'en ai marre de cette pluie. J'ai le moral dans les chaussettes et je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui pouvais en pâtir... J'espère que je ne vais pas trop miner votre moral.**

**C'est vraiment du Destiel très soft. Mais voilà je voulais que nos personnages soient juste... normaux... Alors très bonne lecture à tous !  
**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de E. KRIPKE et à la CW. **

**Format : One Shot**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Beta : un grand merci à Marianclean d'avoir bien voulu me soutenir dans ma nouvelle entreprise ^^  
**

Dehors la pluie tombait, depuis des jours déjà, dégradant peu à peu le moral des garçons. Pas qu'avec le soleil leurs missions auraient été plus joyeuses, mais patauger toute la journée, devoir rester enfermé avec une lumière lugubre de chambre d'hôtel, rendait tous les humains moroses et pas très enclins aux bonnes nouvelles.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Castiel fixait les gouttes ruisselantes sur les carreaux. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

Dean releva la tête. Assis en équilibre sur une des deux seules chaises que le propriétaire du motel avait bien voulu leur fournir après que Sam ait été les réclamer, sirotant sa bière, un vieux grimoire ouvert sur les genoux, il ne put que constater la tristesse de l'ex-ange. Comme il avait si bien su lui faire comprendre quelques jours plus tôt, il n'était et ne serait jamais un chasseur. Il avait l'âme d'un guerrier, certes, il avait été soldat durant quasiment deux millénaires, mais ce combat-là lui semblait être celui de trop. Pourquoi ses frères se battaient-ils ? Pour diriger le paradis ? Leur Père ne leur avait pas inculqué ni jamais donné d'ordre allant dans ce sens. Une seule fois Dean lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait réellement de ses frères, là maintenant qu'ils étaient sur Terre.

- Ils ne valent pas mieux que les démons qui se livrent la même bataille pour savoir qui sera couronné nouveau « roi des Enfers ».

La réponse avait été froide et n'appelait aucune contestation. Dean avait pensé la même chose, sauf qu'il avait su analyser le cheminement des pensées de son protecteur. Si ses frères menaient aujourd'hui cette guerre, c'était à cause de lui et contre lui. Ils n'avaient encore trouvé aucun ange qui se rangeait du côté de Castiel. Visiblement l'excuse « je me suis fait avoir par Metatron » n'était pas un argument suffisant. Sans solution pour rouvrir les portes du paradis, il était juste un humain sur Terre, sans travail, sans maison.

- Cas'

La voix basse mais grave vint casser le silence de la chambre.

Castiel tourna les yeux vers Dean. Au loin on entendait un grondement. L'obscurité de la pièce ne permettait pas au chasseur de réellement voir les yeux de Castiel mais tout dans sa position et dans sa manière lasse de se retourner quand il l'avait appelé, traduisait son mal être. Plus que n'importe quel soir. Cependant Dean n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts, sans sourire, sans inquiétude. Juste un regard qui lui disait qu'un jour, peut-être ça irait mieux.

Castiel haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation.

- Bon, les sorcières, c'est bon j'ai eu mon lot pour ce soir.

Sam referma bruyamment son bouquin. Il étendit les bras. Un peu sur la gauche. Un peu sur la droite. Pour terminer devant lui. Il stoppa net, les mains liées, étirées devant lui, les yeux fixés sur Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te trouves pas encore assez grand il faut vraiment que tu t'étires de la sorte ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Un haussement de sourcils et Sam se mit sur ses deux pieds et enfila sa veste.

- Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter, je ramène quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

- Bière et tarte pour moi, lança Dean en levant la main sans quitter des yeux son bouquin.

Le jeune frère se retourna vers Castiel.

- Castiel ? osa-t-il le déranger.

Comme se réveillant, le nouveau membre de la famille Winchester se tourna lentement, et comprenant que Sam attendait une réponse de sa part, il se contenta de décliner l'offre de la tête et retourna à son occupation en croisant les bras.

Sam, inquiet, fit signe à son aîné de gérer le problème pendant son absence.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière le cadet, la pièce retomba dans un silence pesant. Démoralisant. Dean se leva et prit sa chaise qu'il posa à quelques centimètres de Castiel. Il s'y installa, les jambes écartées, le dos calé contre le dossier et la bière en main. Les grondements d'abord sourds, s'approchaient de plus en plus, laissant parfois passer un coup de tonnerre. Et les éclairs qui s'étaient fait, jusque là plutôt réservés, éclairaient de plus en plus le ciel gris et encombré d'épais nuages qui ne demandaient qu'à libérer leur trop plein d'eau et de charge électrique.

Dean resta là, essayant de trouver un thème à aborder avec l'ex-emplumé. Castiel s'était maintenant mis à suivre la ligne d'eau que laissaient les gouttes en ruisselant, marquant les carreaux d'une trace de buée.

- J'te préviens la caution sera de ta poche si le gérant veut pas nous la rendre à cause des traces de tes gros doigts sur les carreaux...

Castiel arrêta immédiatement son geste et plia de nouveau ses bras.

- Ha ouais on en est carrément à ce niveau de déprime ! objecta Dean.

Castiel se retourna vers Dean, ne semblant pas comprendre sa remarque.

- Je rigole Cas'. Hey buddy faut vraiment que t'aille faire le plein de vitamines, parce que là tu vas foutre le cafard à tout le monde.

- Y a des gens qui aiment la pluie ? Je veux dire autant de pluie ? dit soudain Castiel faisant fi des réflexions de Dean.

- J'en sais rien t'as qu'à demander à Gene Kelly, lança-t-il à la limite de l'agacement en se levant pour aller poser sa bouteille de bière vide sur l'étagère qui prônait dans le petit espace d'entrée de la chambre.

Voyant bien qu'une nouvelle fois Castiel ne comprenait pas la référence, Dean enchaîna quelques pas de danse de la célèbre comédie musicale et finit les bras écartés, les pieds croisés et un espèce de sourire 100 000 volt sur le visage. Aucune réaction de l'ange si ce n'est un haussement de sourcils.

Dean reprit sa posture habituelle.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point je me ridiculise pour essayer de t'inculquer un minimum de culture américaine ? Bref. Il doit bien y avoir des gens à qui ça plaît oui. Les agriculteurs, les prévisionnistes, les poissons. Je ne sais pas Cas'.

- Moi j'aimais bien la pluie. Je ne la ressentais pas comme vo... on la ressent quand on est humain. J'avais pas froid sous la pluie. Je sentais parfois une petite fraîcheur, mais c'était agréable. Et puis elle ne me faisait rien ressentir. Là...

Hésitant, il tourna son regard vers son compagnon de chambre.

- Là, elle me rend triste, elle me fait trembler. Cet air humide c'est désagréable. J'aime plus la pluie.

- Ola, doucement Baudelaire. On va pas se foutre en l'air pour si peu. C'est de la pluie ok ? Bon ok ça fait quatre jours non stop. Mais il ferait 50 degrés tu serais dans le même état. Plus mollasson encore.

Un nouveau soupir de lassitude vint clore la discussion entre les deux hommes. Dean dominait à présent Castiel et s'était posté juste derrière lui. Ensemble, ils contemplèrent les mêmes gouttes de pluie tomber. Un éclair déchira le ciel, suivi immédiatement du tonnerre.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Face aux orages il restait un enfant. C'était joli tant qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit.

- Le bon Dieu est en colère, lança-t-il machinalement avant de se mordre les lèvres se rendant compte de la perche qu'il venait de tendre à Castiel.

- Dean... commença Castiel.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est quelque chose qu'on te dit quand tu es petit. Aucune réelle référence à ton... à qui tu sais.

- Pourquoi on dit ça ? Là-dessus le phénomène est clair. C'est scientifique. Une histoire de violents courants d'air ascendants et descendants qui provoquent des collisions et vont créer des charges positives et négatives.

Dean garda son regard fixe sur son ami le temps de l'explication. Mais ses pensées avaient dévié depuis bien longtemps.

- Dieu ne perdrait pas son temps à créer tout cela juste par colère, si toutefois la colère faisait partie de Lui. Dois-je te rappeler que Dieu n'est...

- Je savais bien que je le regretterai d'avoir dit ça, marmonna Dean. Ecoute Castiel, tu as raison c'est de l'orage, phénomène météorologique qui résulte de tout ce que tu as dit là, fit-il en gesticulant des bras. Laisse tomber cette référence tu v...

Un éclair illumina toute la chambre avant que le courant se coupe, les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale.

- Génial !

Un nouvel éclair suivi d'un tranchant coup de tonnerre. Non, Dean n'aimait décidemment pas l'orage surtout quand il n'y avait plus de lumière. Pour Castiel, ça ne changeait rien. Il pouvait toujours regarder dehors la pluie tomber.

Leur vue se fit petit à petit à l'obscurité de la pièce. Castiel, s'avança alors vers le châtain remarquant que celui-ci ne bougeait plus.

- Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Castiel tourna la tête pour suivre le regard de Dean, s'attendant à voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à la fenêtre. Rien.

- Dean ? répéta-t-il.

- J'aime pas l'orage, se plaignit le châtain aux yeux verts.

Castiel réfléchit deux secondes avant d'ouvrir les bras, incertain du geste et surtout de la réaction de son protégé. Il avait parfois fait beaucoup moins que ça pour l'énerver.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? fit Dean les yeux grands ouverts.

Puis la réalité le percuta d'un coup.

- Tu veux me faire un câlin ?

- Et bien à part « c'est le bon Dieu qui est en colère », tu devais aussi également avoir droit à du réconfort non ?

- Oui, ma mère, mon père parfois, mais mec... toi, pas question.

- Bon comme tu veux, fit Castiel en baissant les bras. Se retournant, il reprit sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Attends...

La main posée sur sa nuque, Dean était mal à l'aise mais il devait avouer qu'un peu de soutien, lui ferait du bien.

- Je... Ok viens par là, lui fit-il d'un signe de la main.

Castiel s'avança sans trop savoir s'il s'agissait d'un piège. En même temps s'il ne se dépêchait pas de sauter sur l'opportunité de tenir Dean dans ses bras, son ami allait sans doute faire machine arrière.

Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de Dean et rouvrit doucement les bras.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et Dean trouva refuge dans une embrassade virile et masculine. Rien à voir avec un quelconque câlin, rien de gênant s'il lui arrivait d'y repenser plus tard. Pourquoi faudrait-il que je repense à ce moment, ne put s'empêcher de se demander Dean tout en profitant de l'accolade devenue plus forte.

L'orage ne se calma pas. Les éclairs remplissaient le ciel sans interruption. Dean aurait été le premier à penser que ce rapprochement était gênant, il aurait cru briser le lien le premier, mais contre toute attente et sans aucune envie ce fut Castiel qui s'éloigna.

- Hum... bon...

Maintenant la situation était gênante.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda Castiel.

- Ouais ça va aller, répondit l'intéressé sans grande conviction.

Puis ne sachant pas quoi rajouter de plus il se tourna vers l'entrée avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait plus de bière. Il se trouvait stupide, là au centre de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains ou savoir quoi dire. L'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue, Sam non plus.

- Bon. Moi je vais me coucher. Y a rien à faire, sans courant...

- Ok, Dean.

Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais Dean avait espéré entendre Castiel lui dire que lui aussi allait se coucher. Alors il lui aurait proposé de partager le même lit. Rien qu'une fois. Parce que oui finalement il avait encore besoin de ce réconfort. De son réconfort. L'étreinte n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais il avait apprécié le moment et voulait de nouveau ressentir cette sécurité. Il voulut cependant tenter de faire une proposition.

- Castiel...

- Oui, je sais si je le dis à Sam, tu me tues, répondit-il sans entrain et toujours aussi las...


End file.
